Inspection systems of various types, e.g., for inspecting internal components of machines, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some inspection systems, some internal portions of the machine are not observable by the inspection system. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.